


On Holiday: Summer Camp

by msgeekstyle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barduilweek, Day One: On Holiday, M/M, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgeekstyle/pseuds/msgeekstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to breathingbarduil for her Barduilweek: Bard is an archery teacher at the summer camp Thranduil sends his son to. Legolas gets injured after he and Tilda have a little adventure and they have to call his father. Thranduil totally freaks out and comes to take his little leaf home and there he meets Bard and ohmyfuckinggod he is gorgeous!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Holiday: Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... this is my first fanfiction. Like, ever. And my mother tongue is not English. Please tell me what you think! :)
> 
> Note: This is not beta'd in any way, so feel free to point out mistakes and I will correct them!

“Are you sure you are going to be okay, little leaf?” Thranduil inquired. His son just rolled his eyes.“Yes, ada. I get to be in the forest all day and I can learn archery!” The last part was said with so much excitement that Thranduil just smiled affectionately and kissed his son’s long blond hair that was so similar to his own. “Then go and have fun!” He watched the little figure disappear between the cabins in the camp and could not help but feel a little sad. It was the first time he and Legolas were going to be separated for longer than two days. Thranduil tried to tell himself not to worry, the camp was highly recommended by everyone he had talked to, parents and children alike. And even if something would happen they still had his number. With a heavy sigh he turned around and got into the car. One last look in the direction of the camp and the tall blond drove home.

At the other end of the camp Bard was directing children to their cabins when he heard an excited shout. “Da!” He turned around and caught the little girl that came jumping at him. “Yes, darlin’?” he asked her. “I’ve got the upper bunk!” she squealed “I asked Anny if she wanted it but she said no and that she is afraid of heights and then I had to promise her that I don’t tell anybody so you have to promise me, too, Da.” At that the girl looked at him seriously, or as seriously as a eight-year-old could manage. “I promise. But you really should not go running around telling anybody, not even me. And now go and unpack your stuff or you will have to do it today evening when everybody else is sitting at the campfire.” With that the rugged man send his pouting daughter on her way. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair before turning around. “Excuse me, mister, but could you possibly tell me in which cabin I belong?” a voice asked. The owner of the voice was a boy with long blond hair who seemed to be no older than twelve years. “Sure I can, kiddo.” Bard took out a wrinkled list from his jeans pocket “You just have to tell me your name.” “Legolas Oropherion” the boy replied. “I see… Cabin number thirteen, over there.” Bard pointed his left hand in the right direction. With a “Thank you, mister.” Legolas made his way through the mass of children running around to his cabin.

The first few weeks of the summer camp were relatively uneventful. Legolas was in Bard’s archery class. Bard was proud of his progress, even though Legolas was clearly a natural and did not need much help. The blond boy quickly became friends with Aragorn and Gimli, two boys from his cabin, and Bain, Bard’s own son. The four of them could often be seen wandering around together and exploring the forest. Sometimes they were accompanied by Gimli’s younger cousins, Fili and Kili. Those two were trouble makers, always plotting their next prank, which slightly worried Bard but as long as nobody got seriously hurt everything was fine. Even Tilda, his youngest daughter, seemed to be strangely fascinated by Legolas. More than once he caught her following the older boys around. When he finally asked her why she always went after her brother and his friends instead of playing with her new friend Anny, she explained “Because Legolas has pretty hair. He always has this neat braid in it and I want to ask him how he does it because his hair never looks messy. ” With that she showed her da her own hair, which was hold together in a messy ponytail, big strands falling out of it. “I am sure Sigrid can show you how to properly do your hair as soon as we get home, darlin’.” Bard told her. His oldest, Sigrid, was sixteen and had decided that she was too old for summer camp now. Instead she stayed home working extra hours in the little café down the road as long as she got the time. She had to promise her da to not work too hard and enjoy her free days now and then. “But Sig is doing her hair differently!” Tilda pouted. “Maybe, but you stalking that poor boy may seem creepy.” Bard told her with a raised eyebrow and poked her tummy. That did not stop Tilda, not really. But she at least did not follow the boys as often anymore and spend more time with Anny after that little talk with her da. The evenings were spent around a campfire, singing together and telling stories to each other while eating roasted marshmallows.

The first thing Bard noticed when he woke up was that it was dark and raining heavily outside. There was knocking at the door to his cabin and he turned around to look at his alarm clock. It read 1:30 am and the man groaned. The knocking returned more frantically and when Bard still did not answer the door opened and Percy, Bard’s co-worker and friend stepped in. Without warning Percy quickly went over to the bed and slapped Bard on the arm. The response was a muffled “What?” Percy heaved a sigh “It’s Tilda.” Fast as lightening Bard was out of his bed and grabbing a shirt and pants. “Where is she? What happened?” he demanded to know, panic clear in his voice.“ At the nurse. She went out into the forest after dark and… ” Before Percy could explain further Bard was out of the door and half ran, half slipped towards the main cabin, not caring that he was nearly immediately soaked to the bone. Percy hurried after him and tried to explain but Bard did not listen. He burst through the wooden doors and rushed to his daughter, gathering her up in his arms. Then he held his little girl at arm’s length, examining her for any injuries. When he found none he hugged her again, this time noticing her shivering and light sniffling. “What happened, darlin’?” he asked her softly. The nurse answered him “She sneaked into the forest after dark and was surprised by the storm.” Loud thunder echoed through the night as if to underline her words “When she wanted to go back the stream was a lot bigger than before due to the rain. Luckily this Legolas-boy was near and helped her cross it. Seems like he slipped after that and hit his head.” “Is he okay?” Bard asked concerned. “He has a small cut on his forehead, which was bleeding, and possibly a mild concussion. But nothing too serious. We called his father and he wants to come and pick him up.”

Suddenly the door flew open and a completely soaked man stormed in. And what a man it was, Bard thought to himself. Tall, with legs that seemed to go on forever, long silvery-blond hair and a perfect face with expressive dark eyebrows and piercing blue eyes. This face currently bore an expression of pure horror. “Where is my son?” the man asked frantically and while Bard still sat there, mesmerized by this striking man, the nurse led Legolas father, because it just had to be him, away to his son and not even one hour later both Oropherions were gone.

The school year had already begun when one evening someone knocked on Thranduils door. It was a timid knocking, as if the person on the other side of the door was unsure with what he or she was doing. Curious the tall man opened the door, only to take in a little gasp and stare at the person in front of him. The man was tall, but not as tall as him. His body under the flannel and faded jeans seemed to be well-built. Unruly dark hair brushed the top of his shoulders and hazel eyes stared up at him. After a moment that was much longer than acceptable the man averted his eyes and cleared his throat. “Thranduil Oropherion?” Thranduil nodded slowly “My name is Bard Bowman. Your son probably saved my daughter’s life in summer camp.” The blond wanted to listen to this lilting voice for forever. After a moment he realisied the man most likely awaited a response “You are Tilda’s and Bain’s father? The archery teacher?” Bard nodded “Aye, that’s me.” Both were silent. It was Bard who spoke first, trying to get rid of the awkwardness “Look, I am sorry about what happened but I am also really thankful that Legolas helped Tilda. You know, I wanted to thank him. Bain gave me the address and since us both live in the same town I wanted to… Actually, I wanted to invite both of you for dinner. At our place. Okay, I am rambling. I am going to stop talking now. You are probably angry that you sons got injured. I will just go then.” He turned and walked to his car. “Wait!” Thranduil yelled and winced at how loud his voice was. “Actually, I… _we_ would like that very much.” The rugged man smiled and Thranduil could not help but smile, too. Bard brushed a hand through his hair “Wow… I mean great. What about next Saturday at seven?” “Sounds good to me.” Thranduil replied. “See you then…” Bard went to his car. “Yeah, you too…” the blond answered belatedly. But before climbing in and driving away, the brunette turned around once again and waved. Thranduil waved back shyly and watched Bard drive away. He stood there for some time before he went inside closing the door behind him. Leaning back against the heavy wood he smiled shyly to himself. Then he straightened up again.

 

“Legolas, we are going out on Saturday!”


End file.
